


A needed idea

by willowmellontree



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Adoption, M/M, Post-Episode: s02e10 From Out of the Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 11:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30021225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowmellontree/pseuds/willowmellontree
Summary: After the events of from out of the Rain, Ianto wants to ask Jack something to do with their little survivor.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	A needed idea

I hesitated slightly before opening Jack’s office door. I had a tray of coffee and a few of his favourite biscuits to go with it because I knew they always lightened his mood.

Yesterday hadn’t been the best. What with the Night Travellers taking people’s last breath and there only being one survivor. We saved one little boy, and it’s my fault that he hasn’t got a family anymore. If only I caught it sooner.

That’s what I want to talk to Jack about. That little boy has no one to look after him, so he’ll probably be sent to a home with random people who he doesn’t know. I saw Jack’s face yesterday as he held him in his arms. He was protective of him. I’m sure he must’ve been a Tad once upon a time, but obviously something happened.

What I want to talk to Jack about is something important and something that he needs to be in a good mood to hear. If he was in a bad mood, then he would doubt himself.

I walked into his office and put his coffee on the desk before I sit down. I saw him smile when I came in, and I found it satisfying that I am someone who makes him do that. He needs to smile more. He’s always too serious, and the past hundred years have weighed down on him hard.

“Hey Ianto.” He said cheerfully. There must’ve been a worried expression on my face because his smile faltered. “What is it?”

I shook my head. “Nothing’s wrong, Jack, it’s just… Where’s the little boy we saved yesterday going to go?” I asked him. I knew exactly where he was going to go, but I thought asking him would be the best way to gradually get what I want to say into the conversation.

“He’s going to a children’s home in Newport.” He narrowed his eyes slightly. “Why?”

“Freddie Evans, six years old. He lost his parents and sister yesterday and he’s currently in the hospital, but next week he will be on his way to Newport waiting for someone to Foster or Adopt him. Some children never get that chance, Jack.” It all spilled out of my mouth before I could stop it.

Jack leaned forward, trying to work out what I was saying. When he couldn’t work it out, he ate a biscuit. “What’s your point?”

“It’s legal for a same sex relationship to adopt, isn’t it?” I asked him, knowing this answer too. “We live together and we have another bedroom and we don’t have to be in Torchwood all the time…”

A grin appeared on Jack’s face. “Ianto Jones, are you asking me to have a child with you?”

“Well, adopt one, but yeah.” I said.

“I think that’s the best idea I’ve heard all day.” He drank a sip of his coffee and moaned contently. “And I’ve had a very good day.”

I smiled and leant over the desk to kiss him softly. I pulled back slightly. “We’ll have to ask him first and we need to talk to a social worker…”

“We’ll go to the hospital tomorrow morning and ask him together.” He told me.

Honestly, I had no idea why I was worried about asking him, but then I realised that maybe he had wanted this all along as well. I’d better ring up a social worker now. Sometimes we have to follow the rules without flashing our credentials everywhere.


End file.
